ABC's of Naruto and Hinata
by JamesGrapejuice
Summary: 26 Short stories about Naruto and Hinata. Grandchild and Helpless were already posted by Koswarg. Hope you like my addition to the idea. T for some adult ideas. They are being written in alphabetical order.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters:** Naruto, Hinata, Four Children, mentions Hanabi  
**Rating:** T, Adult Themes non-sexual  
**Word Count:** 1301  
**Summary: **Death of a Hero  
**A/N:** Well I'm still looking for a Beta reader so I'm editing all my own work (Which i will add I suck at). Anyway, please tell me what you think. If, you think I should add anything, (better character descriptions, better writing) tell me. I hope you like it!

On a side note my friends messed with my auto-correct on my laptop so when I type Kushina I get Ke$ha automatically. I fixed it, but it was annoying.

D if for Death

The whole village was wearing black. The man who pulled them through so much was now gone. A picture of Naruto stood on top of the casket. Hinata thought back, this was the third time that a Hokage had died in her lifetime.

First was the Third. She couldn't really remember him, it was too long ago. She remembered being sad, but that was it.

Second was the Fifth. That was 25 years ago. She remembered that clearly, it was a cloudy day, everyone cried. The Fifth had named the next Hokage and retired only days before. It was to be Naruto. The Sixth Hokage.

And now it was his turn. It was his turn to join the greatest ninja in history. It was a sunny day. A thought crossed Hinata's mind. _He would like it like this. _The ceremony was simple, every person he had helped along the way of his life was there. Hinata looks over the massive crowd. Ninja from every village had come to give their respects, and then give her their condolences.

She was the first person to place a flower on the table for her husband. Hinata stood next to the table as people passed. She heard a small child ask who this man was. The father replied that this man was the hero who saved the world, a man who never gave up on anything or anyone and was someone she should try to be like.

Again Hinata's thoughts wandered. _This is the image that he wanted; he wanted to be acknowledged by everyone. _She smiled to herself, she did not want to be rude. _You did it Naruto._

With the funeral and cremation over, Hinata carried the jar home with her. By her side strode her four children, all incredible ninja in their own rites. She looked over her children. Her oldest daughter Kushina, has Naruto's blond hair and Hinata's pale eye's. Along with the byakugan she inherited the Uzumaki trait of having astounding amounts of chakra. It turned out to be a terrifying combination that no one in the Hyuuga family could match. Kushina admires both her mother and her grandmother, from whom she got her name, and in honor of them decided from a young age to ware her hair long.

Her second daughter has blond hair with natural black streaks, named Maaka. She did not inherit the byakugan eyes; she instead got Naruto's personality. Although she never did pull pranks on the village, she just pulled pranks on her parents. Hinata giggles at some of the memories, remembering how upset she used to get at daughter.

The elder son, Tou, is totally black harried. He was always and still mostly is, shy. Hinata had to work for years to pull him out of his shell. He also inherited Hinata fainting habit along with the diehard love that accompanies it.

The youngest son Hinata named Neji. While Neji was nothing like his namesake who had black hair and a very serious attitude, he did possess the same die hard determination that is father did. He was the only one of his siblings to not place top in the academy.

Thoughts crowded Hinata's mind. _The council will want to meet immediately. I never get a moment rest. _Hinata had arrived home. She looked at her home she smiled at all the memories it held. Right after she married Naruto he got all of their friends to help build this house. It was a two story house. She closed her eyes and imagined herself walking inside the house and seeing Naruto on the couch with his feet on the table reading a book about something or other to Tou. She would scold him about putting his feet on the table, he would laugh and take them off and apologize. Then she would giggle and wrap her arms around him from behind and give him a small kiss and ask what he was reading to Tou.

Her mind moved to the kitchen, seeing Naruto cook something for her. His large grin would emerge as he saw her enter. He would wave, then Maaka would enter the kitchen distract Naruto and he would end up burning dinner, and they would go out as a family to dinner, usually Ichiraku.

She thought of the garden upstairs, how she and Naruto would spend hours up there and just talk. Talk about how wonderful their lives were. He was the Hokage, how stressful it was, but he loved it. How well their Kushina was integrating into the Hyuuga's. Hanabi thought of naming Kushina as the next heir to the Hyuuga's as now anyone could become a the head so long as they had the proper qualifications, which was having a mastery of the byakugan, along with all clan techniques, and be approved by eighty percent of the Hyuuga elders. Picking an Heir was a difficult task, but Kushina wanted to be the Heir and she succeeded. It was a month long process with lots of long debates but her being the daughter of a Hokage helped a lot.

She then thought of the bedrooms that she and Naruto would put the kids to sleep in. The girls had their own room while the boys had another. She thought of her son Neji having a bad dream and Naruto waking up to put him back to sleep. She remember walking out to see what he was doing and remembered seeing him singing to Neji to help him sleep.

Hinata's thoughts moved to their bedroom and how he would talk to her about all the things that happened over the day. Things that he did not know how to handle, she would advise him as best as she could. Then when they were done talking they would lie next to one another he would give her a kiss on the forehead then fall asleep. She could never fall asleep until he did, the sound of his snoring let her know that he was there. The deep breaths he took soothed her, lulling her to sleep.

Tears rolled down Hinata's face. She collapsed. "Mom!" She her one of her son's yell it was probably Tou, but she did not know.

Hinata woke up in bed she rolled over to touch Naruto's face, but he was not there. She sat up and put a hand to her head. _What am I going to do without you Naruto?_

Hinata did not know how she was lost in thought before she hears a small knock on the door. Hinata looked down at herself to make sure she was decent, which she was. "Come in." Her daughter Maaka entered her room and bowed her head.

"How are you feeling mother?" Maaka asked.

"I am feeling fine. What happened to me?" Hinata responded

"I don't know. You just fainted. You walked up to the house, took one look and closed your eyes for a minute. Then you started crying and collapsed."

"Hmm. I am sorry." Hinata hung her head slightly.

"You don't need to be. Tou caught you before you hit the ground and Neji grabbed Dad's ashes before they spil-"

Hinata's head shot up. _Naruto's ashes. _"Where are his ashes?"

"On the table downstairs, we figured you would want to put them up on the mantle. Oh, and the council wants to meet with you." Hinata brushed passed her daughter, and rushed downstairs. He eyes caught the urn on the table. Another wave of sadness passed over her. She slowly walked over to the table, and with her family watching she picked up the urn and placed in on the mantle next to a picture of a young Naruto. Hinata and her children said a prayer.

_Be at rest my love._


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters:** Naruto, Hinata, three Children, some Hanabi, mentions Kiba  
**Rating:** PG-13, Adult Themes non-sexual  
**Word Count:** 827  
**Summary: **Family can be Irritating  
**A/N:** So this is an idea from Koswarg, but she hasn't updated in over a year. I tried to contact her, but I received no response. This is also my first fan fiction ever, so I'm going to ask for some constructive criticism. Also I need someone who is willing to look over my work if anyone is willing please message me. Anyway thank you for reading I hope you enjoy. Last little note I was thinking about making this longer, so tell me if its too short.

I is for Irritating

The sun had barely risen above the horizon.

"Naruto, you are not leaving. I need your help." Hinata watched as her husband darted toward the door.

"Sorry! Kiba needed some help!" The blond haired ninja smiled as he tried to pass his wife.

"I just said I needed your help. And I need it now." Hinata grabbed her husband by the shoulder and stopped him from moving. "Now."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to argue with you. Kiba can wait; I should know I _was_ his teammate."

"But-"

"No." She pointed at their son. "Someone needs to take care of him, while I take the girls to their weekly practice at my father's home." The two girls were already dressed and ready to leave.

"Alright, alright. I get it, I'll just bring him with me." Naruto's nonchalant answer irritated Hinata. She clenched her jaw.

"What does Kiba need help with?"

"Training, I'm helping him train."

"Training? Are you even thinking?" Hinata had enough, she started yelling. It wasn't something she did very often but Naruto had been getting on her nerves way too much lately. First, he missed picking up their daughters from school - when he works there! Second, he was so focused on his training he would always come home late expecting dinner to be made for him. Third he never thought anything completely through, "Bringing our son to training? What if gets hurt or wanders off? Or, god forbid, gets 'dynamically marked' on?"

"What the hell kind of father do you think I am?" Naruto exploded. She was always so pushy. She was always questioning him. He had taken their son to train with most of their friends and he had never gotten hurt. Did she think that he paid so little attention to his kids he would let them get hit by stray kunai? She could never compromise now. She used to meet him half way on everything. Now it was either her way or the highway. "I would never let any of my children get hurt! Any of them!" Naruto grabbed his son and carried him out the door.

"How dare you yell-" The door slammed behind Naruto. Hinata growled. "Stupid." She took a deep breath. "Darlings, you ready to go?"

"Yes, mother." Hinata led the girls out by their hands.

It was a long walk across town to get to her family's home.

As the three of them arrived at the Hyuuga residence a servant opened the gates to let them in. Hanabi was waiting for them inside. "Hinata-sama."

"Hanabi, here are the children." Hinata brushed passed her sister. She walked into the back estate, to the Hyuuga burial site. She stopped at the grave that read: Neji Hyuuga.

"Neji, what am I doing?" She sat in front of the stone, "what am I doing?" Hinata started to cry. For a few minutes she just sat crying, looking at Neji's grave, Hinata felt someone hug her. Hinata turned her head and saw one of her daughters.

"Don't cry mom." Her and Naruto's other daughter ran up to her and hugged her as well. Hinata didn't like the fact that the children saw her crying. She look up and saw Hanabi by the back entrance to the house.

"Why are they not training?"

Hanabi simply looked at her and replied, "please don't turn into father."

"I am not turning into father."

"Intense training, extremely high expiations, crying alone. Yeah you are not turning into father." Hanabi's sarcasm was palpable

The comment sliced though to her core. Hinata lashed out, "How dare you speak to me like that."

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama." Hanabi bowed. "Also Naruto-sama is waiting outside the compound."

"What?"

"Naruto-sama is waiting outside the compound." Hanabi repeated.

"Why?" Hinata anger was on the rise once again. Could he not give her a moment's peace? He was here to no doubt start another argument.

"He said he wanted to talk to you."

"Fine. I will see him in."

At the front gate she met Naruto. His head was hung so Hinata could not see his face. "What do you need? I thought you were training with Kiba. Don't tell me our son got hurt." Hinata thought to the worst case scenario. "He cannot be hurt or God help me Naruto I will kill you." Hinata then noticed that their son was not with Naruto. "Where is our son?" She began yelling.

"Inside."

"What?"

"Inside. He's inside. I gave him to Hanabi. He's fine, nothing happened to him."

"Well good, why are you here?" Hinata was think on how Naruto never missed out on an opportunity to train. Naruto lifted his face. His right eye had a dark ring around it. "What happened to you?"

"Kiba hit me." Hinata touched the bruise. Naruto winced slightly.

"Why?"

"Hinata?" His voice was sad, slightly deeper then she remember.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." There was a long silence between them.


End file.
